Marriage the Hard Way
by csmith20
Summary: What to do with Junior Death Eaters? The rocket scientist at MOM will marry them off. Poor Marcus is caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.


The day was bright and sunny , and the shoppers were out in force. Acquaintances were chatting in front of shops. Children were running in and out of the crowd. Every one was cheerful and happy . This was the dawn of a new era. The Dark Lord was dead, and his Death Eaters defeated. The wizarding world was rebuilding, and the Death Eaters were being tried for their crimes. The Death Eaters known to be the inner circle were put to death. However the ones with lesser crimes could be married off to the widows and orphans of their victims.

Adronna Gentry was headed to the Ministry of Magic to petition for one of the prisoners. Her parents had been killed in a raid on their home, leaving her to raise her three younger siblings. She needed help, and a husband at least could work and bring in much needed income.

Marcus Flint cursed his father for forcing the dark mark upon him. He had been captured by an over zealous Auror after a Quidditch match two months ago. Marcus had only attended one Dark Revel after he had graduated from Hogwarts. Then he was picked up by the Budapest Banshees, and had spent the last two years in Hungary. Still he had been convicted and sentenced to be married off or perform community service. He shared a cell with two of his former Slytherin housemates Adrian Pucey, and Terence Higgs both of them were whining about being forced to live in barbaric housing.

"I do hope that some one decent petitions for me. I would have to refuse any mud blood or half blood. My father told me not to jump at the first chance to get out of his bloody hell hole. I am to remember the Pucey standards." Adrian said with an arrogant sneer.

"You'll be lucky if an old hag will take you once she hears you sniveling and crying at night." Terence said laughing at the stuck up man.

"Both of you shut it! I want to try to sleep." Marcus said in a deep growling voice. He pulled the ratty blanket up close to his face, then in disgust he there the mildewed scrap onto the floor.

Suddenly the cell block door opened and the head guard started herding the men out of their cells.

"Time to get prettied up for the prospective ladies. There is a mob of them waiting to get their dainty little paws on you for revenge." He laughed

Marcus and his cell mates were forced down a corridor and into open showers to clean up. They could not use magic to clean themselves, so it was the old fashioned muggle way to wash and shave. Marcus thought that the locker room showers at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts were cleaner and more modern that this pitiful excuse for a shower room.

Adronna waited patiently in line for her interview with a ministry official. The hall they were lined up in was utilitarian gray with white accents. Some of the witches were wearing so much perfume that it made her a bit queasy to her stomach. She was glad the Mrs. Weasley and her daughter Ginny could watch the little ones while she came here today. Adronna carefully checked her bag to see that all the required paper work was still sealed and ready for approval. She hoped that she would be able to find out something this afternoon, since she was confident that all of the required information was accessible. About an hour later of slowly inching her way up stairs and along hallways she was finally granted an interview.

"Miss Gentry, you have everything in order. So, what type of man are you expecting?" Mr. Weasley asked (He was Mrs. Weasley's third son Percy)

"I am hoping for some one around my age. Hopefully less than thirty years old. I have much younger siblings, and I do not think an older man would have the patients to deal with small children." Adronna told him.

"I do have a few in that category , but there are stipulations attached to the unions." Percy stated.

"The Daily Prophet did not say anything about stipulations. It just said we had to petition for the men." Adronna gasped very afraid that it would cost something to get the assistance.

"Well yes, but the younger men will live longer, and we do want to make an impression about the unwise decisions that they have made. That is the reason for the additional requirements." Mr. Weasley said smugly.

"Alright then what are the additional requirements?" She asked.

"If you are still interested, here is the list of requirements, and the acceptance form you can sign at the bottom. I need to take these files out to a clerk and will return momentarily for your decision." Percy said snidely handing her a long piece of parchment.

**REQIREMENTS FOR REFORMED PRISONER MARRIAGE EXCHANGE SENTANCES **

**Please note that the prisoner is exchanging one type of incarceration for another form. The following stipulations have been placed on the couple entering into the exchange program.**

**1. The marriage ceremony preformed is a Non-revocable Wizard Bonding Ceremony.**

**2. There will be a Fidelus spell to deter infidelity.**

**3. The marriage must be consummated by midnight on the day of the ceremony.**

**4. There will be a special wand issued to the prisoner with limited ability to aid in **

**Daily activity.**

**5. There will be a case worker assigned to monitor the prisoner for two years.**

**6. The prisoner will have his wand returned at the end of two years pending good **

**Behavior.**

**7. The prisoner will be awarded any remaining moneys or land not confiscated by the**

**Ministry to meet feigns or taxes upon the consummation of the marriage.**

**I the petitioner do agree to abide by the above stated terms. I will not encourage a return to any illegal or illicit activities that the prisoner has been a participant in the past.**

**PetitionerDate**

**Witness Date**

Percy returned to see Adronna signing the form, and she sat it down on his desk. Percy frowned. He remembered her from Hogwarts. She was pretty and smart, why did she want Death Eater scum as a husband? Shaking his head he signed the form as witness, and rolled it up. Once the form was sealed it disappeared with a pop.

"Now if you will wait outside your case will be assigned a magistrate. Your name will be announce once your case is ready to be conducted." Percy said.

Adronna left the cramped gray cubicle to sit down in an equally cramped gray waiting area.

There were witches of every type and age waiting for their cases to be dealt with, in a very non efficient manor only the Ministry of Magic can provide. A witch sitting near her had two very small children one an infant still wrapped in swaddling, and a bored little boy still in the toddler stage. Soon the infant was wailing due to the heat and strange sounds, and the little boy was starting to snivel and whine.

"Hi, What is your name?" Adronna asked the little boy.

"Jaime." He said hiding his face in his mothers robes.

"That is a nice name, my name is Adronna. Do you like stories?" She asked.

The little boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded. Soon he was in her lap listening to her version of the Three Little Pigs. Adronna had just gotten to the third one who did not play and was building his house out of bricks, when the child's mother stopped her.

"He is asleep. Thank you so much for your help. I am Delaine Gautier by the way. Do you have children?" Delaine asked

"No, but I am caring for my three younger siblings. I would be in the same shape you are if my neighbor had not volunteered to watch them for me." Adronna said.

Soon Delaine's name was called for her interview. "Would you mind watching them for me?" Delaine asked.

"Not at all. If I am called I will take them with me to the magistrates rooms. They should have benches that I can lay them on while my petition is finalized." Adronna said.

"Thank you so much!" Delaine said then rushing over to the witch that had called her name.

A few minutes later Adronna's name was called by a pleasant looking witch who seemed to have a twinkle in her eye. She picked up the baby and did a mobile corpus on Jaime so that he floated behind her, then she walked over to where the witch was standing.

"Oh my goodness what precious children." She gasped.

"Thank you, but I am only minding them while their mother has her interview." Adronna said.

"I am Ms. Darylmarple, and don't tell the magistrate that they are not yours. He has a soft spot for little ones." Ms. Darylmarple said smiling.

Adronna followed the lady into the magistrates chambers, as expected there were rows of benches then a little wall and on the other side on a dais sat the magistrate.

"Miss Gentry?" The stern wizard asked.

"Yes sir?" Adronna replied.

"You may come forward." He said.

Adronna went to the front of the court and placed the children on the front bench then stepped around the little wall to stand before the magistrate. She nervously looked around and noticed a curtain to the side of the room. Which was not gray for a change but a cream color for the walls and crimson tiles on the floor. The magistrate cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Now I see that you have petitioned for a young man. I have three here at this time who can be released today. I will ask you to view them, and you may ask them questions." He said waiving his wand which made the curtain drop. Facing Adronna were three of her Hogwarts schoolmates, they were Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Terence Higgs all of Slytherin.

"Gentlemen, this lady has petitioned for the prisoner exchange program. Please step forward state your name and age. Also if you have any questions or comments you may express them at that time." The magistrate said.

Marcus stepped forward, he was conscious of his wrinkled robes, so he tried to straighten the front out a little. Then in a deep voice he said.

"Marcus Flint twenty-five years old." He quickly stepped back into line. He tried to smother a grin as the ass Adrian stepped forward and said.

"Adrian Pucey twenty-four. I remember you from school. You are a Hufflepuff half-blood. I hope you don't expect me to be thankful that you have tried to rescue me." He said with a sneer on his face. The magistrate waived his wand and Adrian disappeared. Next Terence Higgs stepped forward.

"Terence Higgs twenty-four, and I do not like children." He said, then turned pale when he noticed the magistrate waive his wand. Terence disappeared leaving Marcus Flint left on the side of the court room.

"Mr. Flint, and questions?" The wizard asked in a bored voice.

"Yes sir, am I bound to the house? Or can I resume my career in Quidditch?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"Mr. Flint you may resume your career if your team will have you back. However there will be wards placed to keep you from escaping the stadium." The magistrate said.

"I also have my widowed mother to look after. Will she be welcome in your home?" He asked Adronna.

"We will need a bigger house then." she said with a small sigh.

Marcus studied her, she was short, a little plump, with long chestnut hair, and he thought dark eyes. She had a worried expression on her face, and kept glancing at him. Adronna was looking at him. He was huge, tall, well muscled, and dark hair, and very good looking.

The magistrate again cleared his throat. "Well this is promising, now down to business. Mr. Flint, do you enter into this bonding of your own free will?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Marcus replied.

"Miss Gentry do you enter into this bonding of your own free will?" He repeated.

"Yes Sir." Adronna replied.

"Meet here in front of my dais." The magistrate said.

Marcus was allowed to leave the prisoner box, and quickly joined Adronna in front of the dais. They both heard the doors open and they turned to see who was entering the room. Adronna smiled when she saw Delaine hurry to the front bench to check on the sleeping children.

"Madame, what is the meaning of this interruption?" The magistrate asked.

"Sir, Miss Gentry was watching my children for me." She said in an even tone.

"You may stand as a witness to the bonding." The magistrate said. Then he motioned for an Auror to approach the dais. After a few words, he moved to Marcus side. Evidently he was the second witness.

"Now, join your left hands. Touch your wands together, and repeat after me." The magistrate said then stopped realizing that Marcus needed his wand to perform the ceremony. He reached down, and came up with a box and handed it to the Auror. Who in turn opened the box and handed Marcus his wand.

"Now repeat after me. I Marcus Flint take you Adronna Gentry to be my bonded wife. Till death my vow does break." The magistrate said.

Marcus repeated the vow. He saw his wand tip start to glow.

"Now your turn Ms. Gentry. I Adronna Gentry take you Marcus Flint to be my bonded husband. Till death my vow does break." He said.

Adronna repeated her vow and noticed that her wand tip also was glowing.

"Together the wizard has made his vow, and the witch also has made her vow. I remind you that bonding not only binds your magic, but your lives together. You will be strength in time of weakness, comfort in time of pain, and joy in times of sorrow. This you do to bring to halves to make a whole. Also promising to forsake others and cling only to each other. Any infidelity will result in death. Do you both vow?" The magistrate asked.

At the same time they both said "I do so vow." There was a blinding flash and they both felt something burning into their fingers. Adronna looked down and noticed there was now a wedding band on her left hand. Marcus had the matching ring. They were platinum set with diamonds and emeralds. Adronna flexed her hand and the burning stopped as fast as it began.

"You may now kiss your bride Mr. Flint." The magistrate said with a chuckle. (A/N: He just loved to watch the look on the couples faces once the binding was complete.)

The stunned couple kissed and were allowed to leave after the marriage lines were signed.


End file.
